


Sportarobbie x Steven Universe

by nie_fertig



Category: LazyTown, Steven Universe (Cartoon), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nie_fertig/pseuds/nie_fertig
Summary: Okay, there's a post on tumblr that shows that Waluigi is basically a fusion between Sportacus and Robbie from Lazy Town~ I love how perfect it all is, so I wrote a little bit of the Sportarobbie AU (there NEEDS to be an animation of this)





	Sportarobbie x Steven Universe

Stephanie wandered around the big ship, hearing beautiful singing. Once she found the one singing, Stephanie quietly went up to him, who wore blue clothes and goggles and had a very thin mustache.

"Hey, I like your song...are you Sportacus?" Stephanie asked.

"You escaped..." Sportacus murmured in awe. Stephanie stuck her hand through the yellow force field, showing Sportacus how she escaped,

"Of course..." Stephanie went between the force field and lifted her arms up so Sportacus could get through.

"Thank you, Stephanie." Stephanie went out of the force field as she said cheerfully

"You're welcome~"

"SPORTACUS!!" A cry came from the distance.

"Come on." Sportacus said as he grabbed Stephanie's hand and the two ran super fast towards the voice. They stopped and saw a man wondering around the ship. He wore purple clothes and had Elvis Presley hair and thick black eyebrows.

"Robbie!" Sportacus cried as the two ran towards each other and hung on to one another desperately.

"Did they hurt you?" Robbie asked.

"No, no. I'm okay. Did they hurt you?"

"Who cares?!"

"I do!" Sportacus kissed Robbie on the forehead as he picked him up and swung him around, the two lovers happy that they were back together. Although, they started to glow and morph into a new form. To Stephanie's astonishment, the two fused into a tall, skinny man with a thin black mustache, wearing a purple shirt and dark blue overalls. It was Waluigi. He laughed with glee and smiled happily at Stephanie.

"Eh, Stephanie! Thank wah!"

"Waluigi! You're a fusion!?"

"E-Eh, I'm sorry, we didn't want you meeting us here like this."

"Well, did I make a good first impression?" Stephanie asked with a hopeful smile.

"Eh, Stephanie, we already love wah." 

"WHERE IS HE?!" A booming, nasally voice cried from the distance.

"It's Stingy. Stephanie, find the others and get to the control bridge." Waluigi told Stephanie. 

"But I don't know where they are." Waluigi reached into his pocket and got a sparkling rose out and gave it majestically to Stephanie. As she held it, she could see where Bessie and Trixie were: trapped behind yellow force fields.

"Future vision." Stephanie mumbled, mesmerized,

"Wait, are you going to be able to beat him on your own?"

"It's okay, Stephanie. I'm never alone~" Waluigi said, smirking. Stephanie nodded, understanding. She marched off to save her friends. Stingy ran into the room with Waluigi. Stingy scoffed and said

"Oh, great. You're both out? And you're fused again? Why? You already know that you're both mine. Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak gems stronger. Quit embarrassing yourselves! I've seen what you really are." Waluigi chuckled and said

"No you haven't." Waluigi broke into song.

This is WAHluigi

Back togethwah

And I'm never going down at the hands of a cheater

Cause I'm always better

And every part of me is saying WAH

The two of us ain't gonna follow your rules

*Stingy gets piggy bank bombs out*

Come at me with any of your fancy toys

Let's go, just me and WAH

*Stingy charges at Waluigi*

Let's go, just WAH on two

*Waluigi magically puts his purple hat on and the fight begins*

Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able

Can't you see that my relationship is stable

I can see you hate the way we intermingle

But I think you're just mad cause you're single

You're not gonna stop what we've made together~

We're gonna stay like this forever~

If you break us apart, we'll just come back newer~

And we'll always be handsomer than you are~

I am made - W-A-A-A-A-AH

W-A-A-A-A-A-A

W-A-A-A-A-A-H

W-A-A-A-A-A

WA-A-AA-A-A-A

W-A-A-A-A-A-H

*during this time, Stephanie gets Bessie and Trixie out of their cells as they run to the control bridge**but, they encounter Pixel, who tries to fight them with the piggy bank bombs filled yellow electricity, but Stephanie is able to overcome them and fight back*

*as we see Waluigi and Stingy fight some more, we later see Pixel wrapped up in Trixie's rope*

Pixel: Don't touch that! You don't know what you're doing - you could get hurt!

Trixie: This ain't a kids show no more. You got this, Bessie!

Bessie: Okay ship. Turn us around.

*Bessie handles the controls**Stephanie notices that next to the control panel is a video of Waluigi and Stingy fighting*

*Stingy uses a mega bomb to make the floor crumble before them, the two falling several floors down until Stephanie couldn't see them on the control panel anymore, making her worried*

This is who we are

This is who I am

And if you think you can stop me than you need to think WAH

Cause I am a meme

And I will never end~

And I won't let you hurt my world~

I won't let you hurt mah friends~

Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able

Can't you see that my relationship is stable

I know you think I'm not somethin' you're afraid of

Cause you think that you've seen what I'm made WAH

But I am even more than the two of them

Everything they care about is WAH I am

I am their lazy

I am their active

I am Sportarobbie~

*Waluigi and Stingy crash into many things while fighting, but Waluigi smashes Stingy into a giant piggy bank-the heart of the piggy bank shaped ship, which makes the ship start to fall*

*By slamming his face into the floor, Pixel pulls out an escape pod and leaves the falling ship, Trixie trying to stop him, but it was too late*

I am made - W-A-A-A-A-AH

W-A-A-A-A-A-A

W-A-A-A-A-A-H

And it's stronger than WAH

W-A-A-A-A-A

WA-A-A-A-A-A-A

W-A-A-A-A-A-H

*Waluigi, some of his purple clothes torn, including his hat, enters in the control bridge*

And it's stronger than WAH

Everyone: Waluigi!

W-A-A-A-A-A

Waluigi: This ship is going down!

WA-A-A-A-A-A-A

Stephanie: What about Ziggy?

W-A-A-A-A-A-H

Waluigi: There's no time!

And it's stronger than WAH~

W-A-A-A-A-A

WA-A-A-A-A-A-A

W-A-A-A-A-a-h~


End file.
